Fullmetal Alchemist: Halloween Special
by DLCATS
Summary: Ed has the perfect idea for a duo costume for him and Al. Mustang walks in on them and gets an idea of his own. In case the title wasn't explanatory enough, this story is a Halloween Special. So Happy Halloween.


It was a normal day in the office. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and Colonel Mustang was strutting his way down the hall towards his office, stealing the heart of every female he passed.

"Men," Mustang nods to his subordinates as he walks into the outer room before his office, "Is Fullmetal in yet?"

"He's been waiting an hour for you sir," First Lieutenant Hawkeye tells him without looking at him, using the tone of her voice to portray her disappointment in him being late to work, like usual.

"Well then I should get in there and start this meeting," Mustang informs everyone as he awkwardly slides toward his office doors, unsure what to say in response to Hawkeye's scolding.

Right as Mustang grabs the door knob he turns to quietly enter the room, but pauses with the door cracked slightly open when he hears voices inside.

"Brother, I don't think we should be doing this, we can get into a lot of trouble with the Colonel," Mustang instantly recognizes Alphonse's voice as he attempts to reign in Fullmetal's troublesome tendencies.

"Have a little fun Al. He won't get mad at us if he doesn't find out. Besides, these uniforms actually fit us pretty nicely," Fullmetal answers, instantly drawing Mustang's curiosity to what they are referring to.

Poking his head into the room slightly, Mustang beholds a sight to see. Fullmetal stood on the coffee table in the middle of the room wearing one of his uniforms (how he got ahold of it Mustang did not know), the uniform hung off of the young boy, obviously too big, but his ego helped fill the rest of it with his mind. But the best part wasn't even the young alchemist, it was his younger brother standing beside him wearing a different uniform. This uniform looked similar to the one Fullmetal was wearing, but some distinct differences were the miniskirt that replaced the pants, and the mop (literal mop) of yellow yarn on his head, obviously put there in an attempt to resemble Lieutenant Hawkeye.

Mustang put a hand to his mouth and quickly ducked out of the room, careful to close the door quietly behind him as he fought to control the laughter that overtook his body. The colonel took a minute to snicker quietly before taking a deep breath and readjusting his uniform after standing back up. He looked forward to see the room full of his subordinates staring at him, some with disdain, some with curiosity.

"Everything alright boss?" Second Lieutenant Havoc asks, his eyes sparkling with the desire to know.

"Quite well, in fact, Lieutenant Hawkeye, I need your assistance for a minute," Mustang declares, and idea forming in the back of his mind.

Thirty minutes later Mustang was marching back down the hallway towards his office, this time in a different outfit with Hawkeye unwillingly in tow.

Without pausing to check on anything, Mustang makes for his office doors and slams them open (much like Fullmetal does upon entry). Once inside Mustang see's Fullmetal sitting at his desk, still in his uniform, with his feet up on the desk, Alphonse standing right behind him.

Ed jumped to his feet, face turning red at having been caught, before he really takes a good look at the duo to realize what exactly they are wearing. His jaw drops as he takes in Mustang standing in the doorway wearing an exact replica of his own outfit (red cloak and all) and Hawkeye standing behind him wearing cardboard boxes in a cheaply made version of Al.

"Well, well, well. Ironic that we had similar ideas," Mustang says with a smirk as Fullmetal's face became even more red, a miraculous feat in and of itself.

"Are we done playing games sir?" Hawkeye asks, completely unamused.

"Yes, Lieutenant. You can get back to work," Mustang answers as he makes his way around the still shocked boy to sit at his desk.

Hawkeye turned and began removing boxes as she made her way out of the room, right as she reached the door she turned back and said, "Oh, and Alphonse, take that ridiculous mop off your head," before slamming the door closed behind her.

If metal could blush Alphonse's face would be red as beets as he quickly removed the hair from his head.

"Happy Halloween," Mustang says with a wide grin on his face.

* * *

Thought this would be a fun little one shot to have for Halloween. I was sitting there trying to think of what I could add to my other story and this popped in my head and I just had to do it, hopefully this can hold some people off while I attempt to come up with a way to continue my other story.

As always, thanks for watching, and have a safe and Happy Halloween.

(If you do not celebrate halloween then have a wonderful day and I hoped you enjoyed this oneshot regardless.)


End file.
